The Night When The Affair Comes
by zuuko
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Termasuk reaksi gadis itu ketika Sasuke memutuskan mempertemukan Naruto dengannya. Mempertemukan kekasih sesama jenisnya, dengan Sang Istri. Hingga akhirnya baik Sasuke, maupun Hinata, sama-sama menyadari sesuatu yang akhirnya akan mengubah mereka. [read author's note]


**THE NIGHT WHEN THE AFFAIR COMES**

 **|disclaimer – Masashi Kishimoto|**

 **Author: zusshi-chan**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Sasuke tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Termasuk reaksi gadis itu ketika Sasuke memutuskan mempertemukan Naruto dengannya. Mempertemukan kekasih sesama jenisnya, dengan Sang Istri. Hingga akhirnya baik Sasuke, maupun Hinata, sama-sama menyadari sesuatu yang akhirnya akan mengubah mereka.

.

"Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu."

Aku mengaduk-aduk cereal dan memasukkan ke mulutku sesuap demi sesuap, sembari memperhatikan reaksi Hinata ketika ia mendengar hal ini. Ia menurunkan majalah yang baru saja ia amati beberapa saat, menatapku yang sedang menikmati sarapan, sambil terdiam, entah memikirkan apa. Aku masih menunggu reaksinya, dan jujur saja itu mengecewakan. Dia hanya terdiam, melihatku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sejujurnya aku berharap ia akan lebih mengekspresikan dirinya. Atau setidaknya, ia bertanya dengan nada pura-pura terkejut, "Naruto? Kenapa ia ingin bertemu denganku?" Namun tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi.

Hinata tahu Naruto. Aku mengenalkannya saat hari pernikahan kami. Aku memang tidak mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihku, tapi melihat raut wajah Hinata saat itu, aku yakin ia tahu. Hinata adalah gadis yang peka. Dengan sifat pendiam miliknya itu, ia mengerti dan paham situasi tanpa perlu diberi tahu. Namun dengan wajah minim ekspresi miliknya itu, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. Bukan berarti ia jarang tersenyum. Ia sering tersenyum, tapi tidak denganku.

"Undang saja makan malam, besok. Aku akan siapkan semuanya." Hinata berbicara, membalas perkataanku tadi. Ia rupanya sadar bahwa aku akan membawa kekasihku. Sesungguhnya ini terasa aneh. Aku membawa kekasihku untuk makan malam dengan istriku. Harusnya ini normal, karena aku menikah dengan Hinata. Dengan gadis yang akan kuceraikan dalam waktu dekat.

Hinata sangat profesional. Atau sesungguhnya ia tidak punya hati? Bagaimana bisa, seorang istri terima-terima saja jika suaminya membawa kekasih gelap? Terlebih kekasih itu adalah seorang pria. Tentu saja ini normal, jika yang melakukannya, menjalin pernikahan kontrak tak wajar, seperti kami. Pernikahan selama setahun, _no physical contact! no more feeling!_ Pernikahan dengan tujuan yang tidak wajar. Untuk menutupi hubungan gelapku, sekaligus mewujudkan kehidupan ideal tak wajar milik Hinata.

.

.

.

Seperti janjiku, aku membawa Naruto ke apartemen kami. Saat kami datang, Hinata telah menyiapkan makan malam lengkap dengan hidangan penutupnya. Naruto terlihat terkejut, begitu juga denganku. Ini hanya acara makan malam biasa, tapi terlihat seperti sedang merayakan pesta.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan disambut dengan makanan semewah ini." Mata Naruto berbinar melihat begitu banyaknya makanan yang disiapkan Hinata untuknya.

"Kudengar dari Sasuke selera makanmu sangat banyak. Aku tidak tahu menu makanan apa yang cocok untukmu. Jadi kumasakkan banyak-banyak."

"Aku tidak suka pilih-pilih makanan. Tenang saja, akan kuhabiskan semua." Naruto langsung duduk di kursi dan mengambil sendok yang sudah disediakan di dekat piringnya. Aku duduk di samping Naruto, berhadapan dengan Hinata.

Aku memperhatikan Hinata. Sejak pagi ia menghindariku. Tidak, sejak awal kami memang tidak dekat dan selalu menjaga jarak. Kedekatan kami terakhir kali adalah saat ia sakit, dan aku sebagai dokter harus merawatnya. Masih dengan menghindari tatapanku, ia mengambilkan banyak sayuran dan lauk di piringku dan Naruto, lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto melahap masakannya dengan semangat.

"Astaga! Ini enak sekali! Hinata, kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik."

"Yah, aku memang istri yang baik." Hinata memuji dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum, tapi aku merasa ia sedang menyindirku, menyindir kehidupan yang kami jalani.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak mengerti gadis ini sama sekali. Sesungguhnya ia adalah gadis yang cuek, dan tidak pedulian. Itu yang kurasakan di awal-awal pernikahan kami. Karena masing-masing dari kami mengerti, kepedulian akan menumbuhkan perasaan. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin kami menjaga jarak. Namun akhir-akhir ini, Hinata tampak aneh. Ia memang selalu diam dan melihatku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia juga selalu suka mengatakan sesuatu yang menohok. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa semua yang ia lakukan itu, ditujukan kepadaku.

Termasuk pujian terhadap dirinya sendiri, tentang istri yang baik. Dibanding ia yang memuji dirinya sendiri, aku seperti mendengar ia berkata, "Aku memang istri yang baik, hingga membiarkan suamiku membawa kekasih sesama jenisnya, dan makan malam di meja kami."

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ini hanya pikirkanku saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu se- _gentleman_ ini, Naruto. Maksudku, ya kau tahulah. Tidak feminim. Kau bahkan membesarkan toto lenganmu." Naruto tertawa kecil melihat pujian Hinata. Naruto dengan badannya yang atletis, sama sepertiku, tidak terlihat seperti gay pada umumnya. Apalagi perlakuannya pada perempuan juga sangat baik. Hinata lalu menatapku dengan tajam dan berbicara kepadaku. "Jangan-jangan justru kamulah yang feminim." Naruto lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yang namanya gay, tentu saja laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki. Bukan laki-laki yang menyukai laki-laki setengah perempuan." Naruto menjelaskan sambil melahap ayam pedas buatan Hinata. Ia lalu memuji masakan Hinata sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana kalian bertemu?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Aku dan Naruto saling pandang, tapi aku membiarkan Naruto menjawabnya. Dia adalah tamu malam ini. Akan lebih baik, jika ia yang berbicara.

"Kami teman saat SMA." Tak biasanya Naruto berbicara singkat. Ia lalu kembali menyantap makanannya. Aku melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia terlihat tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Hinata. Bahkan Naruto yang selalu ceria dan ekspresif tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal di depan Hinata. Mungkin ia tidak ingin membicarakan rincian bagaimana kami bisa bertemu. Saat itu memang masa sulit untuk Naruto.

"Tidak ada kejadian khusus kalian bertemu? Padahal aku mengharapkan cerita yang menarik." Hinata menggumam kecewa. Aku tak yakin ia benar-benar kecewa. Hinata lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Misalnya adegan yang ada di drama-drama."

Sejujurnya ini terlalu tegang. Tekanan Hinata benar-benar sangat kuat, walau ia tidak menunjukkan kemarahannya. Hinata bahkan hanya mengatakan hal-hal yang biasa saja, tapi aku justru tidak bisa menelan makananku dengan lancar. Aku meneguk air untuk melancarkan tenggorokanku.

"Saat berhubungan intim, yang di bawah siapa?" Aku hampir saja tersedak, sementara Naruto terbatuk-batuk canggung.

"Yah… itu…" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, ia benar-benar canggung di hadapan Hinata. Ia melirikku, tapi aku memilih untuk pura-pura tak peduli. Naruto berdeham, mengatur suaranya. "Tak tentu. Kadang aku, kadang Sasuke." Hinata menatap aku dan Naruto, intens. Ia mengamati kami baik-baik dengan ekspresi tidak yakin.

"Yang paling sering dominan siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya dengan santainya. Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Naruto bahkan lebih memilih bungkam. Ia juga tidak nyaman dengan topik ini.

"Kalian tidak suka aku bertanya begini?" Hinata kembali menyerang, dan Naruto segera menyanggahnya.

"Tidak, ah.. Sebenarnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Itu… rahasia kamar kami." Naruto membalasnya dengan gugup dan diakhiri cengiran biasanya. Hinata terdiam, ia tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Begitu, ya. Benar juga. Ini rahasia kamar kalian. Karena kamu datang, kupikir tentu saja yang harus dibahas adalah cerita tentang kalian. Kalian sepasang kekasih di sini. Tidak mungkin aku menceritakan rahasia kamarku dan Sasuke padamu, kan?" Kali ini Hinata tersenyum, lalu menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulutnya. Ia lalu mengajak kami kembali makan, tapi aku sudah terlalu gerah.

"Aku pergi merokok dulu." ujarku sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

Aku berbohong, jika kukatakan aku merokok. Aku sudah berhenti sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sejak kuketahui bahwa Hinata mengidap bronkhitis. Dia selalu batuk-batuk parah di malam hari jika menghirup asap rokok sebelumnya. Meninggalkan ruang makan, aku pergi ke balkon apartemen dan menjernihkan pikiranku.

Hinata dan segala pikirannya yang tidak bisa kutebak. Sudah jelas perkataannya tadi adalah untuk menyerangku dan Naruto. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan gadis ini? Seingatku akhir-akhir ini ia tidak banyak bicara. Tadi pagi, ia hanya sarapan tanpa bicara seperti biasanya, dan pergi bekerja tanpa mengatakan apapun seperti biasanya. Ia juga terlihat santai saat aku mengatakan akan membawa Naruto, kemarin. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku melihatnya seperti sedang cemburu dengan cara yang menyebalkan? Dibanding berbicara dengan kalimat serangan seperti itu, lebih baik jika ia memarahiku saja, seperti seorang gadis pada umumnya yang marah ketika suaminya membawa kekasih lain.

Cukup menenangkan diri, aku masuk ke apartemen, dan mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Hinata. Aku terhenti ketika Hinata menyebut namaku. Tubuhku otomatis bersembunyi di balik dinding kamar Hinata yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang makan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu harus menceritakan masa lalumu dan Sasuke-san kepadaku. Karena sesungguhnya, aku tidak peduli padanya. Toh kami akan bercerai, nantinya. Masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan karena kami tidak akan hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin kamulah yang bisa mengembalikan Sasuke."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kamu satu-satunya gadis yang dipilih sendiri oleh Sasuke." Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Hinata, tapi suasana di ruang makan itu hening, tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak ingin salah paham. Sasuke memilihku karena dia tahu, aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Kamu tahu sendiri. Kami menikah untuk melindungi hubungan gelap yang kalian sembunyikan dari orang-orang. Jadi, tidak seharusnya kamu berkata seakan ingin melepaskan Sasuke. Pikirkan pengorbanannya yang harus menikahi seorang gadis yang tidak ia suka, demi memberimu kenyamanan."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, tapi mendengar perkataan Hinata tadi, tentang melepaskanku, aku sedikit paham. Hanya saja aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto ingin melepaskanku?

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak benar-benar gay. Dia hanya terlalu baik."

"Lalu hanya karena dia terlalu baik, dia akan menerimaku sebagai istrinya, setelah kamu membiarkan dia pergi? Apa aku terlihat seperti mencintainya?"

Aneh. Dibanding mengetahui niat Naruto untuk melepaskanku, perkataan Hinata bahwa ia tidak mencintaiku, jauh lebih menyakitkan. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengiris bagian tubuhku, tapi aku tidak tahu bagian mana.

.

.

.

Naruto berkunjung tidak sampai larut. Tepat setelah menghabiskan hidangan penutup yang disediakan Hinata, ia melirik jam tangan dan mengatakan harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku tahu ia hanya ingin menghindar. Berada di apartemen ini, dan bertemu dengan Hinata, terasa sangat tidak nyaman untuknya. Meskipun ia sendiri yang mengusulkan diri untuk menemui Hinata. Hinata juga tidak banyak bicara setelah percakapan mereka. Ia tidak lagi mengatakan kalimat serangan seperti tadi. Ia juga hanya mengangguk ketika Naruto berpamitan. Kepribadiannya kembali seperti semula, pendiam seperti biasanya.

Aku membantu Hinata mencuci piring. Kami bekerja dalam diam. Baik aku maupun Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Hinata masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Selesai mencuci piring, ia meletakkan sarung tangan lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menonton televisi. Aku mengikutinya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menatapnya dalam diamku. Ia sadar aku memperhatikannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi gay."

Hinata menoleh padaku setelah mendengar perkataanku yang tiba-tiba. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi miliknya yang secara mendadak terasa sangat lembut dan menenangkan hatiku.

"Aku pikir kamu menjadi gay, karena tidak bisa bereaksi terhadap perempuan." Aku tahu Hinata hanya berkelakar, tapi aku merasa itu tak lucu. Toh, ia sudah membuktikan, bahwa dengan perempuan pun, aku tetap bisa bereaksi. Seakan tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai leluconnya, Hinata mengembalikan tatapanku kepadanya. Ia meraih rahangku dan melihatku dengan sangat lembut. Berbeda dengan biasanya. Inilah yang tidak kumengerti darinya. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba dan sulit ditebak. Bukankah ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku?

"Aku tidak yakin terhadap diriku sendiri. Sepertinya kamu juga tidak yakin terhadap perasaanmu." Ujarku. Aku menyelipkan rambut Hinata ke belakang telinganya, dan membuat leher jenjang miliknya sedikit terlihat.

"Mau melakukan sesuatu untuk meyakinkannya?" Tanya Hinata yang sepertinya ia mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksud. Ia menarik rahangku, dan aku mendorong kepalaku maju. Kami berciuman.

Di malam itu, aku memasuki sebuah kehidupan baru. Seperti malam bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika aku mengakui bahwa aku seorang gay. Di malam itu, aku dan Hinata, memiliki keyakinan baru yang mungkin akan mengubah cara pandang dan cara bersikap kami, satu sama lain.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hai. Ini Zusshi.

Saya tidak yakin masih ada yang menunggu fic-fic saya, apalagi setelah bertahun-tahun. Entah angin apa, saya teringat akun ini, dan mencoba kembali setelah dua tahun lebih tidak kembali. Saya ingin menuntaskan beberapa fic saya, dan mungkin akan saya selesaikan dalam satu atau dua chapter sekaligus.

Saat saya kembali, saya baru sadar beberapa author favorit saya, pindah lapak. Saya sempat bertemu beberapa author di wattpad. Saya juga sempat kepikiran untuk melanjutkan fic-fic saya di wattpad, tapi lagi-lagi waktu tidak memungkinkan. Sejujurnya alasan paling memungkinkan tidak terselesaikannya sebagian besar fic-fic ini, krn jadwal kuliah yang padat, membuat saya hilang inspirasi.

Selanjutnya saya akan menyelesaikan fic-fic saya, dan menghapus beberapa yang dirasa tidak memungkinkan untuk dilanjutkan. Setelahnya, saya mungkin pindah ke wattpad juga, atau mungkin membuat blog khusus fic SasuHina buatan saya. Bagaimana baiknya? Mohon sarannya.

Arigatou ^^


End file.
